Attack on Titan Levi's little cousin
by Bakugou's twin sister
Summary: Levi finds a young girl in an alley and he just can't leave her there so he decides to take her in. He protects her from anything or anyone who would hurt her. Later on they Kyla will find out who her father is. When she gets a little older will she join the scouts and she meets a young man name Eren. I own Kyla. All rights go to the Attack on Titan creator. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Attack on Titan: Levi's little little cousin

Chapter 1

Ages:

Levi Ackerman is 21

Kyla is 6

Isabel is 17

Farlan is 19

Levi is walking back to his house, but he stops walking when he heard crying coming from the alley next to the house. He decided to see who was crying so he enters the alley and he saw a half starved young girl with unkempt black hair that came to her shoulders. Seeing her pulled at Levi's heartstrings so he walks over to her and he knelt down in front of her.

"Hey kid are you alright?" Levi asked, but she kept silent.

"Can you hear me little one? Hey would you like something to eat?" He asked. Hearing the mention of food she looks up and she sees a young man in front of her.

"Really sir?" She asked shocked and surprised that someone would help her.

"Of course come on." Levi said and he held out his hand for her to take, but she was unsure about him.

"Don't worry little one I'm not going to hurt you. All I want to do is help you. Oh and by the way my name is Levi." He said.

"My name is Kyla." She said and with that she took his hand. Levi pulls her to her feet, but she nearly collapsed to the ground, but Levi catches her.

"Whoa there little one. I got you." Levi said and he picks her up and he carries her into the house. He sits her down down at the table while he prepare her some food. As he was getting the food ready the door opens and two people walk inside.

**A/N: I hope you guys like my new story. And if I get the character of Captain Levi Ackerman wrong don't me. This is my take on the character. Please read and review. If you do decide to review. Please be respectful. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Levi, brother." The man and lady said loudly together. Kyla jumps out of her chair and she ran towards him crying.

"Levi". She cried as she grabs onto his waist and she hides her face in his stomach.

"Kyla, it's alright little one." Levi said as he rubs her back trying to calm her down she was trembling and crying again. After about five minutes her tears turn to sniffles.

"Do you want to sit back at the table so you can eat?" Levi asked.

"Levi, will you sit with me please?" Kyla asked shyly.

"Um sure." Levi said and he led her back to the table and he sat down, but Kyla climbs onto his lap. He was a little taken aback by this for he never had anyone sit on his lap let alone a child. Kyla felt safe being close to Levi so she lays her head on his chest, "Hey sis, could you hand me the rolls?" Levi asked for he could hear Kyla's stomach growling.

"Sure brother, here you are." She said.

"Thanks sis." Levi said, but Kyla just held on to Levi and he noticed that she was afraid of his friends.

"Kyla, you don't have to be afraid. They won't hurt you. They are my friends better yet they are my family." Levi said.

"Brother, is right sweetie. I am sorry that we scared you. My name is Isabel and this Farlan." She said.

Hey kid." Farlan said as he came over. Once Kyla was more comfortable she began to eat the two rolls after she ate she began to feel sleepy.

"Levi, I'm tired." She said through a yawn, before Levi could say or do anything Kyla had fallen asleep on him. He stood up and he walked to his room and he tucks her into bed then he walks back the living area to speak with Isabel and Farlan.

During the conversation all three of them heard crying coming from the room where Kyla is sleeping. Levi ran into the room and he sees that his young friend is having a nightmare he went to her and he tried to wake her up.

"No. No. No. No. Mom, please don't leave me. MOM!" Kyla woke up screaming and she is still crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kyla, hey, hey, hey, hey are you alright? Calm down. What happened little one? Talk to me." Levi said. Hearing Levi's voice Kyla throws her small arms around him and she continues crying into his chest. Levi began rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Her tears finally turn into sniffles.

"Alright do you want to tell me why you were so upset?" Levi asked.

"Levi, I had a really scary nightmare." Kyla said and she began trembling in Levi's arms.

"Kyla, do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about? It might help you feel better." Levi said.

"It was about my mom." Kyla said her voice sounding so small.

"Oh, little one, I am so sorry. Do you remember anything else about your nightmare?" Levi asked. Kyla told Levi all about her nightmare and once she had finished Levi held her close and he began to comfort her.

"Do you think you can get some more sleep?" He asked.

"I think so, but will you stay with me Levi?" Kyla asked her voice shaking and she is trembling and unshed tears were welling up in her blue-grey eyes.

Levi was unsure what to say, but he sees that Kyla is trembling and she is also close to crying again.

"Don't cry Kyla, please don't cry. I will stay with you just don't cry. Okay." He said.

"Thank you, Levi." Kyla said and she snuggles close to Levi and she falls asleep in his arms. He lays down with Kyla still in his arms and he also falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During the night Levi woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. "I swear if this idiot wakes up Kyla they are going to die. It's bad enough that they woke me up, but no one is going to wake her up. Not after the nightmare she just had. He tried to ignore the knocking, but the person began knocking even louder. Kyla began stirring she was close to waking up.

"Dammit." Levi grumbled to himself and he started rubbing her back trying to get her to fall back asleep.

When Levi realized that Kyla was fast asleep. He gets up and he goes to the door, but by this time the knocking had stopped.

Levi open the door and he sees a letter nailed to the door. He decided to take letter and go back inside to read it. Once he was inside Levi walks Levi walk into the living area and he sat down at the table to read the letter. He began read the letter. Here is what the letter said.

"To my nephew Levi Ackerman the son of my younger sister Kuchel. Please take care of my daughter Kyla. I know she is the young girl you found in the alley. You are probably wondering how I know that you found her. I was watching the alley. Her mother is gone and I can't care for her.

You are the only family I could find. If you can't or won't she will have no one in this world to look after her. She's gone through a lot so please dear nephew care for her.

Your Uncle."

Once Levi finished reading the letter he was surprised to find out he has a cousin and it was Kyla. He was happy about it.

"Levi! Levi, where are you!" Kyla screamed out in fear. Levi ran back to comfort his scared little cousin, but as he reached the door he heard someone talking to her.

"Shhhh, there, there sweetie, I am sure brother Levi will be back soon." Isabel said. He sees his adopted sister holding and comforting his cousin. Isabel felt like someone is watching them she looks towards the door and she sees Levi standing there.

"Kyla, guess whose back." She whispers into the younger girl's ear.

"Levi!" Kyla cries as she ran to him. Levi kneels down and he holds out his arms and she ran into his arms and she began crying into his chest.

"Shhhh, there, there little cousin everything is alright." He said as he rubs her back trying to calm her down and stop her tears from flowing.

"Brother, you called Kyla? Why did you call her that?" Isabel asked.

"Well sister, she's my cousin. Her father is my mother's brother." Levi said not knowing he said it out loud.

" Levi, you and I are family?" Kyla asked as she looks up tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes, little one." Levi said as he wipes away her tears.

"Isabel, did you hear that? Levi and I are cousin." Kyla said happily.

"Yes, sweetie, I did and I am happy for you and brother." Isabel said.

"Thanks sis." Kyla said through a yawn.

Alright bedtime for you little one." Levi said and he picks her up and he carries her to the bed where he tucks her in. Then he sits in a chair and he fell asleep sitting in the chair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning as the sun began to rise Kyla woke up after having another nightmare and she started to look around for her cousin, but she couldn't find him and she began crying for she was scared that it was all just a dream. She gets up and she starts looking for him.

"Levi, where did you go? Please come out. I miss you cousin. Please I don't want to be alone." Kyla cried, but he didn't answer or come out so she fell to her knees and she began crying.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Someone asked as they came up behind her. Kyla turns around and she sees Farlan standing in front of her.

"Farlan, I can't find my cousin anywhere and I am scared that he is never coming back." Kyla said through her tears.

"Your cousin? Whose is your cousin?" Farlan asked as knelt down in front of her, but before Kyla could say anything someone enters the room.

"Kyla, little one, what are you doing up this early?" Levi asked as he walks in. Hearing her cousin's vocie Kyla scrambled to her feet and she ran to her cousin and she threw her arms around him and she continues on crying.

Seeing his little cousin crying again broke his heart he puts down the packages and he picks her up holding her in his arms.

"Kyla, what's wrong little one?" Levi asked, but Kyla just buries her face into his chest and she said nothing.

"Come on Kyla, talk to me little one. What has gotten my sweet little cousin so upset?" Levi asked.

"Levi, I had another nightmare and I woke up and you were gone so I went to look for you, but I couldn't find you. I was scared that you were never coming back." Kyla cried.

"Oh, little one, I will never leave you. I will always come back to you. I am so sorry that I scared you and that I wasn't here to comfort you after your nightmare, I am here now." Levi said.

"You promise Levi?" Kyla asked as she looks up by at her cousin.

"I promise Kyla. Now do you want to see what I got you?" Levi asked.

"Levi, what did you bring me! Show me! Show!? Kyla asked excitedly and she began wiggling around.

"Alright little one, just calm down. Okay. I didn't want to accidentally drop you." Levi said.

"Sorry cousin." Kyla said sadly.

"It's alright little one." Levi said and he sees that she still looks sad so he decided to make her laugh and smile and with that he began to tickle her.

"Levi, stop I can't breath." Kyla said laughing.

"I will only stop when you are happy and I also want to see you smile little one. You are to young to frowning. So please smile for me." Levi said as he continues tickling her.

"Alright Levi, I will be happy and I will smile for you. Just please just stop tickling me." Kyla begs as tears began streaming down her cheeks from all the laughing.

"Good girl." Levi said and he stops tickling her then he puts her down and he pats the top of her head after that he picks up the packages.

"Follow me little one back to my...I mean our room. So I can show you what I got you and after that you need a bath." He said and then he took her hand and he led her back to the room.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once they reached the room Levi sets the packages down on the bed.

"Go on Kyla, open them up." He said as pushes her gently towards the packages on the bed.

Kyla climbs onto the bed and she began opening the packages. In the first package she found a few new dresses and in the next package she found a pair of new boots. In the final package she found a stuffed kitty. She grabbed the kitty and she hugs it tightly then she jumps off the bed and she ran to Levi. Kyla hugs him.

"Thank you, Levi, I love my new dresses and my new boots as well as my my new kitty." she said happily.

"You're welcome Kyla." Levi said and he hugs her and he also kisses the top of her head.

"Now it's time for your bath." He said.

"Um Levi?" Kyla asked shly.

"Yes, Kyla, what is it? Are you alright?" Levi asked.

"Levi, is sis, here?" Kyla asked.

"I am not sure, let's go and see if we can find her." Levi said.

"Okay Levi." Kyla said and they both left the room.

The two cousins walk into the the living area and they sees Farlan sitting on the couch and he is talking to Isabel.

"Sis, look what my cousin gave me." Kyla said as she ran to Isabel and she shows her the stuff kitty.

"Oh, sweetie, it's so cute." Isabel said.

"Brother, you are such a sweetheart." She said with a smile. Levi just rolls his eyes, but he wasn't annoyed.

"Sis, do you mind helping Kyla with her bath?" He asked.

"Of course brother, come on Kyla." Isabel said as she held out her hand to the younger girl. Kyla took her hand and walked to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While Isabel was helping Kyla with her bath. Levi began thinking, "I don't want my little cousin to grow up in the underground. What kind of life can she have if we stay here. Not a good life because this place is not safe there are criminals here that might hurt her to get to me. No. I want Kyla to have a better life. I want her to be able to see the sun and not worry about if we have what we need to survive and a clean place to sleep." He thought to himself.

"Hey Levi, Earth to Levi. Are you still with me buddy?" Farlan asked snapping his fingers in Levi's face and this action snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Did you say something Farlan?" Levi asked.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" Farlan asked.

"We are leaving tonight." Levi said.

"Alright, but how are we leaving?" Farlan asked.

"We are going to use the ODM gear that we stole." Levi said. Kyla and Isabel walk back into the room and they caught the tail end of the conversation.

She ran to her cousin and she climbs up next to him and Levi picks her up and he sits her on his lap then Kyla hugs him and he hugs her back.

"Brother, what's were you and Farlan talking about when we walked in. Levi explain everything to his two friends and they both agreed.

"Alright we need to get everything ready so we can leave." Levi said and Isabel along with Farlan went to get things ready while Kyla snuggles into Levi's chest. He noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"Sis, Farlan, change of plans we will be leaving tomorrow morning. Kyla has just fallen asleep and I don't want to wake her up." Levi said.

"Well at least we have everything ready to go." Farlen said. Levi nodded and he stood up and he carries Kyla to their shared room. He tucks her into bed and he lay down next to her holding his little cousin in his arms and he too fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning the sun began to rise and Levi woke up and he carries a still sleeping Kyla into the living area and he sees Isabel and Farlan already wearing their ODM gear.

Levi hands his little cousin to Isabel and he puts on his own ODM gear and he took Kyla from her. Then they all walked out of the house.

"Alright Farlan I want you to take Kyla and we will meet outside the city. Please you two keep her safe." He said as he hands her to his friends.

"Levi, how am I supposed to use the ODM gear while holding Kyla?" Farlan asked.

"Damn your right!" Levi shouted and this causes Kyla to wake up with a start and she looks around for her cousin, but she can't find him so she starts calling out for him.

"Levi! Where are you?" Kyla cried as tears stream down her cheeks as she continues looking for her cousin.

"Kyla, I am right here little one so please don't cry." Levi said as he walks over to her and he takes her in his arms and he holds her close until her tears stopped streaming down her cheeks.

"Kyla, little one I need you to listen to me. This is very important I need you to stay with Farlan and Sis they will protect you." Levi said.

"No. I want to stay with you." Kyla said and she began trembling.

"I know you do, but I need you to be safe." Levi said and he gives Kyla to Farlan then he ran off.

"Levi! Come back please! Don't leave me!" She screams. Hearing his little cousin screaming for him broke his heart.

"Kyla, everything is going to be alright." Farlan said.

"Sis?" Kyla asked ignoring Farlan.

"Yes, sweetie, what is it?" Isabel asked kindly.

"Why did Levi leave? Did I do something wrong?" Kyla asked her voice sounding small and scared.

"Oh, no. Sweetie, you did nothing wrong. Brother knew that you would be safe with us while we use the ODM gear." Isabel said and she placed Kyla on Farlan's back.

"Now Kyla, I am going to start running and use my ODM gear, but I want you to hold on tight to me and for heaven sakes don't let go." He said.

"Okay Farlan." Kyla said and she holds on to his neck then he and Isabel started running and they used their gear. While they were in the air they were being followed by a group of people.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Farlan we are being followed by a group of people wearing green hoods and they also have ODM gear too." Isabel said.

"I see them." Farlan said as he looks back.

"What are we going to do?" Isabel asked.

"We just have to keep going." Farlan said.

"Alright." Isabel said and they kept on going, but one of the people in the group got closer and he grabbed Kyla away from Farlan.

"Sis, Farlan, help me!" She cries as she reaches out for them.

"Damn it!" Farlan shouted.

"Oh no. Farlan, what are we going to do? How are we going to get her back?" Isabel asked and she began to worry about Kyla.

"I am not sure Isabel, but we will get her back before Levi finds out." Farlan said.

"Your right Farlan." Isabel said and they followed the group that has Kyla. Then they both see the group land on the ground and they also see Kyla crying and trembling in the arms of the man who took her. Farlan and Isabel land on the side of a building.

"If you ever want to see her again. I suggest that you both surrender immediately!" The man holding Kyla yelled at them.

"I guess we have no choice, but to surrender." Farlan said. Isabel nodded in agreement, "Alright we are coming down just please don't hurt her. She is innocent in all of this and better yet she is just a child." She said and with that they landed on the ground and were immediately taken into custody. The group took their captives to their commander who is in the middle of fighting with someone who is holding a knife.

"Commander Erwin, we have caught these three as they tried to escape." He said as he held Isabel and Kyla by their hair while another one held on to Farlan and they were all cuffed behind their backs.

"Levi!" Kyla cried and she tries to go to her cousin, but she was pulled back by her hair and she cries out in pain. Hearing his little cousin's voice Levi turns around and he sees that she is being hurt.

"Let go of my cousin and my two other friends right now." Levi demaneded, but before the man who had Kyla and Isabel could say anything he was grabbed by someone and he was put in cuffs too then they were pushed to their knees.

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you guys are enjoying this story. This part of the story takes place during the story lines of No Regrets. If I got Erwin rank wrong I am story. Please read and review. Chapter 10 is coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Levi!" Kyla cried out for him again.

"Kyla, are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they? If they did I will end them" Levi said.

"No. they didn't hurt me. I'm alright, but I am really scared." Kyla said before Levi could comfort his little cousin the Commander stood in front of him.

"Alright now where did you and your friends get the ODM gear?" He asked.

"We were given the gear." Levi lied, but the man behind him and Kyla knew it was a lie so he slammed his head into a muddy puddle.

"Levi!" Kyla screams and she began crying.

"Brother, Levi." Isabel and Farlan said together. The man holding his head down whispers in his ear.

"Lie again and next time your little cousin will get the same." he said. Hearing this Levi's blood began boiling. Commander Erwin sees that the young girl is upset and crying so he kneels in front of her. Kyla looks up and she sees a man kneeling in front of her.

"Sir, please let my cousin go." She begs as tears stream down her wet cheeks

"Scout, let him up." The Commander ordered.

Yes, Commander Erwin." The scout said and he let's Levi up. He began coughing and also shaking the muddy water off his hair and he glares at the commander.

"Levi, are you alright?" Kyla asked.

I'm fine little one. Don't worry about me." Levi said.

"Now are you ready to tell the truth or do I have to hurt her?" the scout said.

"Don't you dare touch her. Levi said through gritted teeth.

"Scout you will not touch her. Do I make myself clear?" The commander asked.

"Yes, Commander Erwin." The scout said.

I am sorry about that. Young Man I want you to join the Survey Corps. We could use someone like you to help with our fight against the Titans." The commander said.

"The only way I will join is that my two friends are allowed to join and my little cousin comes to. If she can't come then I won't join." Levi said.

"Alright young man, your cousin can come." The commander said then he looks at this scouts.

"Take the cuffs off them." He ordered and four scouts unlocked the cuffs from around their wrists.

**A: Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once the cuffs were off Kyla through her small arms around her cousin and she snuggles close to him. Levi wraps his strong arms around her and he holds her close. He also feels that she is trembling against him.

"Shhhh, there, there little one. It's alright." He said.

"Levi, he hurt you." Kyla said and the tears became to fall down her cheeks and soaking into his shirt.

"Kyla, I told you. I'm alright. Please don't worry about me. I need you to calm down." Levi said as he began rubbing her back. Finally Kyla's tears turn into sniffles. Isabel and Farlan both walk over to Levi and Kyla and she kneels down next to them.

"Brother, are you and Kyla alright?" Isabel asked.

We're fine." Levi said as he picks up his little cousin and he left the underground city with her as Isabel and Furlan followed him.


End file.
